


Sickfic Scraps

by AuthorAlex97 (Sweetie_Curfy)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Compilation, Delirium, Fever, Other, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, past trauma, sickfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_Curfy/pseuds/AuthorAlex97
Summary: A compilation of scenes from scrapped Sickfics I've written. Feel free to use them as prompts!
Kudos: 69





	1. Delirious

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! New series time! I absolutely ADORE sickfics (which I’m sure you could all tell by now), and I’m always dreaming up new scenarios, but I don’t always have the time/energy to write them all out into a big, long fic. So! When I have a portion of a fic that I have down without the rest, I’m just going to post them as is. Feel free to take these as inspiration into your own fics, use these scenes, or bug me about it until I write the whole thing! And, uh, don’t worry about establishing the context in your own fics if you don’t want it. Feel free to use the scenes however you’d like!
> 
> Warnings: Brief mention of Unsympathetic Dark Sides
> 
> Context: Virgil’s come down with something and has a high fever. It’s his first time being sick with the Light Sides, and the Dark Sides’ definition of “taking care of someone” is, well… less than good. When Virgil’s fever spikes, he lands in the bathroom, and Roman is there to help. Roman makes the mistake of trying to reassure him that they’ll take care of him, sending Virgil into a delirious, panicked spiral. The others came to help. Patton and Roman decide to take him to the couch to keep an eye on him while Logan cleans up the bathroom.
> 
> And so our scene begins…

“No—no, no, _no!_ ”

Roman gripped Virgil as tight as he could as he lifted him into the air; the burning side limply struggled with all his might against it. Patton was quick to shush him and run the washcloth over his face again.

“It’s okay, Virgil. It’s okay.”

“Don’t— don’t—” Virgil sucked in a shuddering gasp. “Don’t make me go back!”

Gritting his teeth, Roman made his way into the hallway.

“Please, _please!_ I’ll do anything!”

At the top of the stairs, Patton took hold of Virgil’s other side to help guide them down.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, don’t make me go, **_don’t make me go!”_**

Roman shushed him again. “You aren’t going anywhere, Virgil. Don’t worry.”

Virgil let out a wail and reached over his shoulder as far as he could; he grabbed onto Roman’s shirt with knuckles as white as the fabric.

_“ **ROMAN!”**_

“I’m right here, Virgil, I’m right here—”

**_“LOGAN!”_ **

They reached the bottom of the steps, and Patton sponged his face over again. “Shh, kiddo—”

**_“DAAAAAD!”_ **

As tears welled up in Patton’s eyes, Roman maneuvered them to the couch. He carefully settled himself into the corner and held Virgil tight in his lap. Through the screaming and the sobbing and the struggling, Roman did his best to hum anything that came to mind.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Virgil drooped.

Head against Roman’s chest, his body shook with exhausted sobs. He coughed and sniffled, but he didn’t squirm.

It wasn’t much. But it was a step.

“Please,” Virgil rasped, “don’t make me go.”

“We won’t,” Roman whispered. "We won't."


	2. Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was digging through my files to see if there was anything old I could post for this, and I found this clipping that I wrote almost 2 years ago! I mainly loved it for the idea of the house thermometer reading Thomas’s temperature, which I reused in Princes Don’t Get Sick (Except for When They Do). Plus, if I remember right, my main reason *for* writing it was because I didn’t see much of anything with Thomas in the fics, so, here’s a scene to a fic that I’ve never posted.
> 
> Oh! And in this, I kept the idea that Thomas can only touch the Sides when they’re shapeshifted.
> 
> Context: N/A
> 
> And so our scene begins...

The _woosh_ of arrival pulled Patton out of his thoughts. He spun in his dancing, ready to start scream-singing the lyrics at whichever Side was there, but immediately stopped when he saw the figure standing perfectly still, gingerly holding himself in the middle of the living room.

“Thomas?”

Patton turned the music off and rushed out to him. He reached out, but the barrier firmly prevented any physical contact. He silently cursed the Mindscape. When Thomas turned to him, eyes miserable and face flushed, it was all he could do to not smash face-first into the invisible wall in an attempt to hug him.

Instead, he wrapped his own arms around himself and frowned. “What’s wrong, kiddo?”

“Can you shapeshift?” Thomas whispered.

A dad joke popped into Patton’s head, but he shoved it to the side as he nodded, letting the tingling take over as he transformed. “Of course, Thomas. Is Terrence an okay cho— _Oof!_ ”

Thomas lunged forward and clung to Patton as soon as his form had shifted, body warm and wracking with shivers; frowning deeply, he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair as he hugged back.

“You alright, kiddo?”

He shook his head against his shoulder.

“Do you not feel good?”

As Thomas shook his head again, Patton gently pushed him away and pressed his wrist on his forehead. He hummed at the heat before taking Thomas by the wrist and pulling him towards the couch.

“Sit. I’m going to make you some tea,” he stated.

Thomas did as told, and Patton paused for a moment to conjure a blanket to toss over the shivering man. He curled up underneath it without a second thought. Patton shifted back into his normal form and headed to the kitchen, giving the thermostat a quick glance as he walked past it.

_101.2_

_Ginger tea it is,_ he thought to himself.


	3. Let Me Feel Your Forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the opening for Scrap 1, Delirious.

“Are you feeling okay?”

Virgil blinked to reality from where he was dissociating at the kitchen table, looking up at Patton’s deep frown standing across from him. It took a moment for the question to process, but as soon as it did, he raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

“Yeah… Why?” he asked.

Patton pressed his lips together and tipped his head to the side. “You just… don’t look so good,” he said. “Your cheeks are awfully red.”

“You _are_ rather flushed,” Logan stated, pushing his newspaper down.

“Are you running a fever?” Roman asked.

Face burning, Virgil slid down in his chair and lifted his hood. “I don’t know… Does it matter?”

“If you’re sick, then yes.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Patton pointed out. He turned and started to walk to the other side of the table. “ _Are_ you feeling okay?”

He reached to put a hand on Virgil’s face, but Virgil was quick to swat it away and curl in on himself further. “I’m _fine_ , Pat.”

“Are you sure?” He reached again.

Virgil ducked. “Yes.”

“Cause if you’re running a fever—”

“I’m not.”

“I just don’t want you to—”

“It’s fine.”

“Can I please just feel your forehe—?”

“ _Patton!”_

Patton huffed and put his hands on his hips, raising a frustrated eyebrow at him. “Virgil,” he warned, voice dripping with the Dad Tone. “I _just_ want to feel your forehead.”

“Leave him be, Patton,” Logan said, “It’s clear he doesn’t want to be touched.”

“But if he’s sick—”

“—We’ll take care of him,” Roman interrupted. He looked Virgil in the eye and placed a hand on the table towards him. “We always do. Okay?”

Letting out a sigh, Patton nodded and dropped his arms. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Virgil. I guess I got carried away,” he said. He placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed a few small circles. “Just… let us know if you’re not feeling good, alright?”

Virgil pretended it didn’t feel as comforting as it did. “Yeah… I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> (youtuberswithalex.tumblr.com)


End file.
